The Newlywed Game
by CeilingMuser
Summary: A one-shot, and that's all I'm telling you. ;
1. Chapter 1

The limo back to the hotel room was silent, except for a few murmurings of "I love you" or a contented sigh when we kissed or after I curled up next to him and laid my head against your chest. It was exceptionally dark out, so I clung to my new husband as we climbed the steps to our room. I entered the bathroom to take off my remaining makeup.

"You know, this probably has been the happiest day of my life. And being married is different, even though it's only been a few hours. It's more final," I state from the small bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw you stripping down to his boxers, a bewitchingly sexy sight.

"I suppose all the sayings are true, then?" I move out of the bathroom to where my suitcase is and I catch you smirking, almost flirtatiously.

"Yes. But only because you make me so happy." I change out of my wedding dress and into a short nightgown. My newlywed has gotten into bed, but not under the sheets. You have made it nigh on impossible not to stare. I climb on the bed, over the sheets, mimicking what you did. There is a certain twinkle in your eyes when you smile at me.

"This day has left me so tired," I say.

"Not too tired, I hope?" you ask, half-smiling mischievously. I roll on my side, our bodies now in full contact with each other.

"That, my dear Dominic, is one of your rare stupid questions." You push me on my back, following close behind. You kiss my neck slowly, starting at the base and ending at my jawline. Already I was in paradise. You kissed my cheek bone tenderly, sending my stomach a-flutter. Then you pulled me into a passionate kiss on the lips. I slipped my tongue into your mouth, exploring. Somehow, you deepened the kiss. I pulled you even closer, holding onto your shoulders and arms. You responded by cradling me, one hand on my lower back, the other wrapped around my neck, fingers just barely grazing my clavicle. All the while, we had not broken the kiss, and I was out of air. It was a wonderful feeling though, running on adrenaline alone. Sensing my lack of oxygen, and probably your own, you drew away, lingering on my bottom lip. I was panting. My lungs are not used to such stress, battling over my will to keep kissing. You looked into my eyes.

"Good," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I wanted your touch all over. I removed your hand from my neck and placed it on my hip. You immediately got my message, running your hands along my waist, hips, stomach. You were doing something to me, with your hands and fingers, and I had never felt this way before. My body was tingling. You lifted my night dress, which I happily discarded. While rubbing every area available, you had shifted onto your side. I used this to my advantage. I wrapped my leg around yours, and used it as leverage to get myself on top. I lowered myself down, and planted my lips on your neck. I ran my hand through your hair, stroking it. At this I hear a small whimper, and I add my tongue, licking lightly up your neck and gently sucking. My, was I proud when you moaned. You started rubbing everywhere, my back, up and down my breastbone, under my breasts. I gasped a little, and you took that as encouragement. Whatever you were doing with your hands, it certainly got me. I released you and you put me on my back again, paralyzing me with a kiss. Your hand caresses my thigh and I use my free leg to entwine it with yours. My eyes have been closed the entire time, just letting myself revel in the pleasure. I let out a frail whimper, but it turns into a moan when your tongue does something I can't explain. You set off fireworks in me, and at this point, I'm tipping at the brink.

"Dominic James…" I mumble into your mouth. I slide my hands down, feeling your smooth skin, and take off your boxers. I softly peck your lips, cheeks and jawline, your chest. The pecks on your chest become longer as you do away with my underpants. You touch my chin and raise my face up to yours. I look deep into your darkened eyes. Your tiny, sweet smile is still in my mind's eye after my eyelids close. This kiss is innocent, small and chaste. But I need more. I ran my hand through your hair and deepened the kiss, now no longer small and innocent. I felt your passion and need in your kiss, and I felt the same way. Desire burned inside me.

"Dominic..." I whimpered, my whole being weak. I couldn't take it much longer. You joined our bodies.

I gasped sharply, and then made a noise between a sigh and a moan. My insides were jelly and it felt like they were sloshing around. I had a pit in my stomach and my head was experiencing its own earthquake, knocking the sides of my skull in its utter bliss. My heart was racing. You pressed your hips into mine, rocking us like a wave to match my emotions. I could've washed away, if not for your kiss holding me here. Slowly, but surely, we rode out the storm, returning to a calm reality.

The night's end was close to its beginning: Me and you, in silence except for sighs and sweet nothings, snuggled up against each other. The morning was coming on, and we really needed some sleep. But we never grew tired of holding each other in our arms.


End file.
